


Pigeons

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Lorsque quelqu'un souffre, son âme soeur l'entend appeler à l'aide dans sa tête.Tony le savait.Ce cris était différent.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est une réponse au défi "La roulette" ; tous les mois, un personnage par fandom est choisi, et tous les jours, on lui tire au sort une personne avec qui il devra être en couple, et on a 24h pour écrire sur ce duo (on a la même chose avec les couples)  
> Plusieurs textes de ce genre arriveront dans le recueil, certains ont été écrits depuis longtemps, mais je poste mes textes dans l'ordre des prompt du défi nommé le "Si tu l'oses". Si vous voulez les textes des roulettes le jour de leur écriture, vous pouvez rejoindre le serveur l'enfer de Dante 1.0 : https://discord.gg/7NtMrNf :)  
> Ce texte est la Roulette du 17/11/2020 
> 
> Et il se peut que j'ai un petit problème avec l'Ironfost... Désolée par avance
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le cris commença lorsque les pigeons s’envolèrent. Ce n’étais qu’une coïncidence cependant. Ils ne pouvaient pas l’entendre.

Mais ce hasard glaça le cœur de Tony. Une partie de son cerveau rationnel céda à l’irrationnel, comme un mauvais présage.

Tous les être vivants de l’univers, pouvaient entendre les cis de douleur et d’appels à l’aide de leur âme sœurs. Bien souvent, cela avait permis de sauver des gens. Ça n’avait jamais été le cas pour Tony. Parce que son âme sœur était aussi son ennemi. Ils s’aimaient et avaient passé des nuits aussi rares que belles ensemble. Mais ils étaient ennemis. Loki avait tenté d’asservir la Terre. Il l’avait jeté par la fenêtre. Ce n’était pas exactement quelque chose qu’on pouvait pardonner.

Mais malgré tous, il y avait de l’amour entre eux. Un amour lointain et distant, qui n’avait été concrétiser que de rares fois.

Le plus souvent, la seule preuve de cet amour étaient des cris du à la douleur… parfois intentionnelle. Comme un besoin de savoir que dans l’immensité de cet univers sans fin, il étaient toujours liés. Toujours l’un à l’autre. Qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

Et il y avait plusieurs type de douleur. Avec le temps, ils avaient réussi à comprendre quand la douleur était plus… Un moyen de passer du temps ensemble ? Quand le cris se faisait plus passionné que réellement douloureux…

Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Les gémissements de douleurs de Loki, sa peur et son désespoir, qui frappaient de pleins fouet Tony n’étaient pas là pour le plaisir. Il sentait la panique du dieu. Une terreur sourde et absolue, qui recouvrait absolument tous.

l’humain n’avait qu’une envie, courir auprès du Jötunn. Mais il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas comment l’aider et le réconforter.

Et puis il y eu le néant, soudain et froid.

Tony tomba à genoux, alors que la voix de Loki s’était éteinte brusquement.

Et il sut.

Loki était mort.


End file.
